Protection and Devotion
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: Lucy is called to the Spirit World to be informed on a crisis that threatens to destroy the place. Of course, this just so happens to take place at the beginning of her training for the GMG. With her leaving, Natsu starts to realize his feelings for Lucy and trains fiercely in order to satisfy these strange feelings his dragon instincts are causing him. How will the GMG turn out?


**A/N: **So yeah, this is the beginning of another story. And trust me, I never in my life thought I would write a Nalu. This was originally supposed to be a LucyxRogue, but somehow in the midst of writing this it turned into a Nalu, so I'm gonna keep it as a Nalu, if only because I'm to lazy to change it back into a… whatever the hell a LucyxRogue fanfic is called. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it, I've already started chapter 2 but I don't know when I'll post it.

**Protection and Devotion**

**Chapter 1**

It was a joyous time. All of the members of the infamous guild Fairy Tail, once one of the strongest guilds in the country of Fiore, cheered in happiness as a party strong enough to destroy a city raged through their guild hall.

Their guild was planning on entering the Grand Magic Games. A competition to determine the strongest guild Fiore. The tournament has been waged six times, this year being the seventh. Each of these six times, Fairy Tail was unable to obtain a position, and quickly became the weakest guild of Fairy Tail. But now, with the return of the Tenrou Team, Fairy Tail's strongest mages that were previously trapped outside of the flow of time for a seven years, they may just be able to take over the battles to come and climb their way to number one once again. If only they knew what was to happen on only the second day of training.

...

A small group of mages from Fairy Tail had decided to train at a beach resort. An odd place of choice is one did not know about the surrounding area. Surround the resort was a dense tropical forest, ideal for increasing stamina and learning about survival out in nature. Obviously, there was the ocean as well. All sorts of training routines for various different mages could be executed here. From pounding your attacks through the waves to just perfecting magical attacks. Cliffs bordered the ocean at multiple areas, a terrain one could think of obvious reasons for training advantages. There were small secluded areas, too, great for meditating in peace. Unfortunately for our group of mages, they were only able to take advantage of the amazing training spots for only a single day.

...

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, and the others stared at Virgo incredulously. Was it true what the maid spirit told them? Was the Celestial Spirit world actually in trouble?

Lucy was the first to ask Virgo what was on everyone's mind. "Virgo, what do you mean? What do you mean the Spirit World is in trouble?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. But we must go, brother will explain." Virgo said anxiously, unbecoming of her normal monotone voice.

Lucy nodded before stepping close to Virgo. Her body shined in a golden light before celestial clothing replaced her old clothing, imbued with their trademark glue and gold coloring.

"Humans cannot survive in the Celestial Spirit World, but if you wear celestial clothing, you shall remain unharmed for a short amount of time, Princess."

Suddenly, Natsu screamed out. "Happy! Hurry up and get my stuff, we're going to." Happy replied with his own trademark "Aye!" before flying off. Natsu ran off, not far behind the talking cat.

Erza spoke up next, agreeing with Natsu. "The Spirit World, this will be quite the adventure."

Grey was the next to speak, also concurring with his teammates. "I wonder what the Spirit World is like."

The others with the four; Levy, Jet, and Droy, also agreed with them as well. All six looked at Virgo expectantly, waiting for her equip them with celestial clothing as well. Lucy looked away sadly, already knowing Virgo's answer. Not surprising the blonde, Virgo shook her head.

"I apologize, friends of Princess, but you are not allowed to come. Humans are not allowed within the Celestial Spirit World. Princess is the only exception."

Grey, Erza, Levy, Jet, and Droy stared at the two in shock. Not allowed? But, that can't be. Wouldn't the Spirits want all the help they could get?

"But Lu-chan..." Levy started. Tears were beginning to drip down her face.

Lucy started to cry as well. "I'm sorry Levy-chan, I wish you could come with me."

A colossal magic circle appeared underneath Lucy and Virgo. A faint golden glow was emitted, slowly becoming stronger and stronger.

At that moment, Natsu landed in a giant cloud of sand, seemingly dropped by Happy mid-air. Everyone coughed as the sand enveloped the group. Suddenly, a pillar of light erupted into the sky, blowing away the smog of sand threatening to suffocate the mages. With the deadly mineral gone, Natsu and the others were able to view this column of light that sat right in front of them. At the base they could make out two silhouettes, but these shadows soon vanished, overwhelmed by the radiant light. A moment later the light diminished, and in its place was... nothing. Lucy and Virgo were gone.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed. He ran to the spot Lucy and Virgo stood a moment before. "Bring me with you! Lucy! What about the games?"

Natsu felt a variety of emotions pass through him, but two stood out among the rest. Natsu felt an unbearable pain run through his chest, like someone had pulled his heart out and tore it to shreds. He felt like how he did when Igneel left him. Only this time, it was ten times as powerful, ten times as painful. He felt like he had been abandoned yet again. Only this time, he felt as if he would die without the blonde there beside him. Why? Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel as if no matter what, he had to have Lucy in his arms? To caress her soft cheek. To smell her radiant hair. To take her in close to him. To tilt her chin up so that he could gaze into those deep brown orbs that were her eyes. To slowly maneuver his head and hers so that, ever so slightly, his lips would grace the soft and supple gifts from above she called her lips. Why did he feel this way? What was happening to him?

He felt fear for Lucy. He feared that she would be hurt, that her spirits would somehow be unable to protect her. That some sort of incident like what happened during the S-Class exam might happen yet again. Natsu was plagued by nightmares every night after the group returned. He dreamt of being unable to reach . Every night, his mind would be invaded with the image of Lucy's head, bruised and battered, be agonizingly crushed by Kain. Then, when her screams of pain would finally stop, the pale giant would casually drop her unmoving body below him like a piece of trash. That image of his Lucy just lying there dead, her soulless brown eyes cold and dim staring at him, blood pooling around her head at an alarming rate. The sight never left his mind, as if it was seared onto his brain so that he may never forget what could've been. Her screams of terror and pain, her grunts of trying to withhold those screams, to not give Kain the satisfaction of hearing her in pain, rung in his ears constantly. Never muffled, never letting up. Natsu was forced to always try to make out the other noises and words around him, it effected his hearing so much. Even with his enhanced Dragon Slayer abilities.

The mere possibility of anything, even remotely close to that horrific event, happening to his Lucy terrified him. It suffocated his very being. He could not live without his Lucy. He promised himself as soon as he had awoken from his seven year slumber that he would protect her from all dangers, all possible beings that would try to harm her. He would, he will, protect his Lucy even if it meant dying. Even if it meant giving up family, the thing most precious to his heart. Next to Lucy, that is.

Suddenly Natsu blew a jet of fire into the sky, as if trying to create his own portal. The pinkette slammed his fists into the sand below him, sending the white mineral flying away.

"Natsu! Stop that!" Erza commanded. The fire mage stopped his fit of anger, if only because of the force of habit of facing Erza's glare on a daily basis. "Lucy will return," the Titania said, "no doubt unbelievably stronger than before. The least we can do is train our hardest as well. For the games, and for her."

Natsu begrudgingly stopped, but the words Erza said rung in his ears, the first noise to overpower the ghosts of his nightmares that haunted his body. He needed to train. Train more than he had ever trained before. He needed to protect his Lucy. He needed the power to protect her. He also needed the funds to protect her, which, fortunately would come from winning the Grand Magic Games. He also needed the intelligence to protect her, for he would not be able to do so for long if he relied solely on his strength as he was so accustomed to doing. Thankfully Levy was here with them.

With newfound determination, Natsu jumped to his feet and roared enthusiastically into the air before sprinting down the beach. Happy in tow, of course. Natsu would not stop, for Lucy was his world now, and he would do anything to protect the world.

Erza turned her attention to the rest of her companions now that the dragon slayer had departed. "Come, let us follow his example as we wait for Lucy's return."

With that, our group began a long three months, riddled with ambitious goals inevitably met by our hard working mages. Each mage worked hard to train their bodies and mind, even Jet and Droy. None trained more than Natsu, though. His mind was solely focused on protecting Lucy, nothing else ever came to mind, not even his own long lost dragon parent Igneel.

**A/N: **Sooo? How'd you guys like it? I had originally written this on my ipo during multiple study halls at school, but I've edited most of it. I didn't do anything before the "Natsu felt a variety of emotions…" part. I started there, then worked my way down. Like I said up on top, I'm lazy. Oh! Also, I am nearly done with the next chapter of Part 2 as well as I'll Show You All. Let's see, what else do i have in the works at the moment? I have the beginning of chapter one of Celestial Torrent, an upcoming story of mine, done. Um…I think that's all I have 'written' out so far. I have most of my stories planned out quite a ways, but I haven't actually started work on them yet


End file.
